


Switching Positions

by Jedi0rders



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, submissive sirius black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi0rders/pseuds/Jedi0rders
Summary: you and sirius decide to try something new in the bedroom.
Relationships: Sirius Black & You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You, Sirius/Reader, Sirius/You, sirius & you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Switching Positions

"Sirius, are you sure about this?"

Sirius nodded instantly; his eyes gazing into yours fiercely. His lips were curled in a small grin, and his eyes sparkled with mischief and what looked like excitement. You grinned. 

The long-haired man laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wide and giving you a view of his asshole. You reached for his dick with one hand; slowly pumping as to calm him further. Sirius groaned and his head sunk further into the pillows at the contact. With you free hand, you reached for the lube that had been set aside.

Sirius had always been dominant in the bedroom, and you hadn't minded, you'd actually quite enjoyed it. However, after discovering a little thing called pegging, you were dying to try it with Sirius. 

So after a slightly awkward conversation between you and your lover, he had agreed to try it. He didn't seem too thrilled at first; in fact, you were sure he was going to back out. But now, as you looked at him while you began to lube up your fingers, he seemed perfectly content with what was going to happen. 

"Okay Siri, just relax..." you spoke softly as you began to prod your index finger at his tight hole. 

He nodded, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. You pushed your finger in, meeting some resistance. Sirius groaned as your finger finally slipped in to the first knuckle. 

"Oh fuck, Y/N," he muttered, his eye lids slowly opening as he leaned forward to watch you. 

You grinned and thrust your finger further into his tight hole. Sirius hummed appreciatively as you began to pump your index finger. After a few moments of this, you decided to slip a second finger in. 

"You're doing so good, Sirius," you cooed as your second finger sunk in to the third knuckle. He simply moaned in response and reached a hand towards his painfully hard dick. 

You watched with glee as he began to pump his cock; he definitely seemed to be enjoying himself, and you hadn't even fucked him yet. 

You began to scissor your fingers and curl them, searching for his sweet spot. When at last you found it, Sirius let you know by letting out a throaty moan. You giggled and began to pump your fingers faster, making sure to hit that spot every time. 

"Y/N," he groaned through gritted teeth as he slowed his pumping on his dick, "you'd better stop if you don't want me to cum too early."

You nodded and ceased your thrusting, slipping your fingers from his now-stretched hole. Sirius felt suddenly empty at your absence, and he looked up at you with wanting eyes as you reached for the brand new strap-on you'd bought for this scenario. 

You made quick work of the toy and attached it to yourself, then grabbed a generous amount of lube and coated it thoroughly. Although he had already been stretched, Sirius had never taken something this big up his ass, and you knew it would take some work before he was ready to be truly fucked. 

"On your knees," you commanded, and Sirius eagerly obeyed, sticking his ass out to you invitingly. You groaned at this image, your panties growing wet. You could definitely get used to this. 

"Okay, I'm gonna push in now. Tell me when to stop, and when to move, okay?" You told him to which he nodded. 

And then you grabbed the dick and lined it up with Sirius's hole, teasing him with the tip. He moaned and began to push his ass back to meet your teasing. This made you laugh, and you decided to give him what he wanted before he grew too upset. 

You slowly pushed the tip of your dick into his tight hole and listened as Sirius's breath caught in his throat. His arms seemed to buckle as he struggled to hold himself up; the size and length of the dick was already bringing him pleasure. 

This went on for a few minutes: you would slowly push more into Sirius, and he would adjust with groans and grunts, hands twisted in the bedsheets. When you finally bottomed out, Sirius only allowed himself to adjust for a minute before asking you to move. 

"What did you say?" You feigned innocence as Sirius huffed in annoyance. 

"Move, Y/N, I'm ready."

"Beg me," you replied. 

He snorted and turned to looked at you. You shot him an I'm-being-dead-serious look. He bit his lip in thought before saying:

"Please fuck me, Y/N. Please. I need your cock so bad–"

You didn't even wait for him to finish before you slid almost completely out before bottoming out again. Sirius moaned wantonly, his eyes screwing shut in pleasure as your dick swiped against his sweet spot. 

"You like that? Hm? Like being fucked by me?" You chuckled as you began a steady pace, pausing every once in a while to slap his ass. 

Sirius, who was so caught up in his pleasure, couldn't even pretend to hate the idea of submitting to you. He nodded, "Oh yes. Gods, I fucking love your dick. Stretching me so good, it feels so good."

You felt yourself growing wetter as you started to thrust faster. Sirius's arms buckled as you slammed into his prostate, and one of his hands flew to his furiously red dick and began to jerk himself quickly. 

"Fuck Y/N, keep fucking me like that. Right there, please," he groaned. 

"Such a good boy, Sirius. You're doing so good for me. Taking this cock like a champ," you cooed in response and kept up your rough pace. 

Before long Sirius's breathing grew increasingly ragged and his ass was bouncing back to meet your every thrust. His strokes on his dick were growing sloppy as he neared the edge of his orgasm. 

"I'm gonna cum," he moaned into the mattress. 

You once again picked up your pace, beginning to brutally slam into him. You slapped his ass once again and muttered, "Cum for me."

That seemed to do it. Sirius moaned loudly as hot cum shot from his dick and onto the bed. You watched with hooded eyes and continued your thrusts to carry him through his orgasm. 

When he came down from his high, you slowly slid out and watched as his asshole gaped slightly. Sirius was strangely quiet and you looked to him in worry, but he met your gaze with a glazed expression. 

"That," he grinned, "was amazing."


End file.
